


Reglas

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: Las reglas siempre fueron claras: nada de arrepentimientos ni despedidas lacrimógenas, nada de llamadas de larga distancia, ni cartas (quizás, una postal), y jamás, jamás de los jamases regresar una vez que se hubiera marchado de sus vidas.





	

 Las reglas siempre fueron claras: nada de arrepentimientos ni despedidas lacrimógenas, nada de llamadas de larga distancia, ni cartas ( _quizás, una postal_ ), y jamás, jamás de los jamases regresar una vez que se hubiera marchado de sus vidas.

Las reglas siempre fueron simples. Aunque duras, él las ha seguido a rajatabla durante todos estos años.

Quizás eso no fuera del todo cierto. Porque había regresado – sin que ellos lo supieran, sin que lo sospecharan siquiera – para, de tanto en tanto, echarles una mirada. Para asegurarse que todavía estaban allí, quizás, para tranquilizarse diciéndose que los tres habían sido perfectamente capaces de seguir adelante con sus vidas sin él. Para convencerse de que no lo necesitaban, porque si no lo necesitaban entonces él no los había abandonado.

Observar estaba permitido, siempre y cuando fuera de lejos, siempre y cuando mantuviera las distancias. Así fue durante años, y quizás así podría haber seguido el resto de su vida, pero esta noche ha cruzado una línea que se había prometido no pisar.

Y debería sentirse mal por ello, debería reprochárselo, pero cuando trazó las reglas nunca creyó que cumplirlas conllevaría dejar que su hijo mayor se desempeñara por un barranco y no puede sentir arrepentimiento alguno. En cambio existe una extraña exaltación, una peculiar satisfacción que lo vuelve más osado de lo que ha sido nunca, porque por vez primera se atreve a cruzar las puertas dobles de The Pie Hole cuando sabe que Ned estará detrás del mostrador. Se sienta en una mesa solitaria, su rostro oculto por el ala del sombrero, el cuello del tapado subido hasta el mentón y se dedica a saborear un pastel de durazno con sabor a otra época, a otra vida.

Los observa, en silencio, sin que ellos fijen nunca su atención en él. Observa a la rubia de estatura escueta y andares hiperactivos, con sus ojos chispeantes y su sonrisa de mil vatios, yendo de un lado a otro sin parar, ningún descanso ni para su lengua ni para sus pies. Observa al hombre de espaldas anchas y expresión que intenta ser resignada pero que de tanto en tanto traiciona algo que no llega a ser una sonrisa, sentado a la barra con un par de agujas de crochet junto a su plato con migas de pastel. Se fija también en la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos dulces, curiosos, de sonrisas resplandecientes y movimientos gráciles, pero sobre todo se fija en el modo en que los tres parecen orbitar alrededor de Ned, como satélites en torno a su eje.

Ellos tal vez no se den cuenta, pero hay un lazo que los une, un lazo visible sólo para aquellos que como él dedican sus vidas a observar a la distancia, un lazo evidente sobre todo entre la muchacha de cabellos castaños y Ned, cuyos ojos nunca dejan de buscarse, cuyos labios siempre se curvan en una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encuentran, una conexión entre ellos tan fuerte que no necesita un roce para manifestarse, que no precisa un beso ni admite una explicación.

Él lo ve todo, desde este rincón que ha elegido, fuera de la vida de Ned, fuera de las vidas de Maurice y Ralston. Ve que las antiguas heridas – muchas, demasiadas provocadas por él mismo – empiezan a sanarse, ve que ninguno de ellos lo precisa en sus vidas, ya no. Ningún sentido tiene ahora que intente arreglar los errores del pasado, no cuando ellos han encontrado ya otras personas en las cuales apoyarse, personas mejores de lo que él podría haber sido jamás. Ya no lo necesitan y no hay ningún motivo para que siga aquí, ningún motivo para no continuar con su camino.

Se quedará, sin embargo. Fuera de la vista, fuera de sus vidas, pero se quedará.

Sólo por si acaso.

 


End file.
